Little Blood Brothers
by LilDeadpool
Summary: This story is about two little brothers named Draven and Darius. The two homeless boys having grown up on the streets of Noxus and soon have their worlds completely change. Unprepared for the women that are about to enter their lives. (This story is not canon and some of the characters personalities may be off a little or a lot.)
1. Chapter 1: Brothers

It was cold again, and to top it off it had been pouring heavily in Noxus as it usually did. Many of course, had been in doors in the safety and coziness of their own homes while few walked the streets in either a heavy rain coat, or holding an umbrella over their heads as they headed toward wherever they needed to go, and then there was the two that had neither of these. Not a roof over their heads or any sort of umbrella to keep the rain from pouring down on the heads of their heads as they were rushing around town barefoot, desperate for some sort of shelter from the water pouring down on them. The big brother of course leading as he tightly held onto the smaller brothers hand. Pulling him around quickly as they searched for an alley way, bridge, or even a garbage can to hide in. Knowing well not to bother with asking anyone for help as in Noxus, you were on your own and the two little orphans knew this well.

Having spent a good while running about, they had finally managed to find a garbage can behind what seemed to be a restaurant. Luckily for them it was Tuesday, so the trash had been emptied in the morning. Then again that means they had missed out on any possible scraps that were in there, but it was hard to complain at the time about that. Pushing the lids up enough so that they would stay like so, the older brother gently grabbed his little brother and lifted him slightly so he could slowly crawl in and then slip down into the bottom. Shortly after he would follow suit, climbing in and falling onto his butt with a light 'oof'. Grumbling a little before having moved up and made sure to quietly shut the lid so that no one that may be in restaurant could hear and come chase them out. There being a few holes in the sides of the dumpster, allowing from the street lamp to shine in and allow the two to see one another.

Draven, the small boy that was drenched along with his brother sniffed around the air a couple of times before quickly covering his nose with both hands. Sticking out his tongue. "Blegh!" Having done this a few times but it didn't quite get used to the smell. Darius just rolled his eyes and moved an arm around his brother to pull him somewhat close. "Oh be quiet. It's not so bad..." Sniffing some himself and scrunched his face some as he had to admit, it wasn't the best, but they'd need to make do with it. Draven just lowering his hands and sighing some sadly as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder and thought some. Listening to the rain splatter harshly against the top of dumpsters lid. It reminding him of the rainy nights at home when he'd stay up just to stare out the window and watch the rain splash against it. Always loving the rain but now, he just wished it would go away.

Darius looking down to see his brother being quiet for once when they were just resting together as he was the one to usually keep a conversation going between them so he would never feel lonely. Moving his arm down some to gently rub up and down the little guys back to try and keep his spirits up. Soon taking a moment to look around. It wasn't too bad in here despite the smell they were introduced to earlier. Sadly, he knew they couldn't stay. Either it would fill up too quickly, or someone would find them and chase them off. Figuring just spending the night would be fine and looked back to Draven finally who seemed to just be staring at his fingers as he twiddled his thumbs about. Chuckling some and leaning his head atop of his brothers. Soon enough though, there came that growling from Draven's stomach and he quietly sighed to himself as he knew the exact words that followed after.

"Dar...I'm hungry." Sure enough, Darius had been right. Stopping the back rub only to hold him close again as he himself had been starving. Not having been able to pick-pocket anyone as the rain had struck before he could and most people had ran to their homes. "Yeah Draven, I know." He softly said, hoping he wouldn't press on, but of course just being a little boy it was hard to ignore such a need. "C-can you go get us something to eat, please?" Looking up to him with those almost large seeming, innocent eyes of his. It was like a puppy begging for a treat, though the 'trick' didn't work on Darius and he just gave a plain look and shook his head. "Not until morning, Draven. You know it's too dangerous at night." Draven had frowned deeply at this. Never being allowed to be the one to go try and steal food or pick-pocket. Darius couldn't forgive himself if he had even gotten hurt if he got caught. "B, but I'm really hungry." As if on cue, his tummy had growled once more, slightly louder than before.

Angered with how needy Draven had been once more and being in the current situation that were forced to live out time and time again had finally made Darius snap as he gave the child a death glare and shouted angrily. "Yeah I know, I'm hungry too damnit, but there isn't shit I can do about it, okay!?" The kids having been used to hearing their parents swear an awful lot back then. Draven seeming frightened as he had flinched when yelled at and even cowered away from the only one he had left in his life. Darius had never sworn at him before, let alone yelled at him at any point after their parents had died. Shaking, scared eyes staying on Darius who had seemed to instantly regret his action as he frowned deeply for once in what had been quite a long time.

"Draven..I'm sorry. It's just. I need you to understand that I, and especially you could seriously get hurt if we make the wrong move at the wrong time. I'm sorry you're hungry, but I promise. In the morning I'll go out and get us a big meal. Okay?" Trying to give a soft smile at the end there and moved to try and hold Draven once more. Big meals tended to consist of just two apples and water from an old fountain they visited now and then. Being it was in a rather dangerous area, it was hard to go there every time they were thirsty. Draven seeming to calm as he slowly nodded and shifted back up against Darius who simply held him tight. Sniffling as he wanted to cry. Again, though Darius not stopping him as he usually would and tell him to be strong. It not taking long before the little boy was sobbing into his brother's raggedy, torn shirt for what felt like an hour of him comforting his little brother before they managed to get some sleep at last after the rough night. All Darius could think about before he slept was how he could make tomorrow a better day for Draven, and he would see to it that it would be one, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Tomorrow had come. Draven stirring a bit in his sleep before finally waking up with a long yawn and stretching his small body out some as he usually did. Opening his eyes half-way before seeing the white, torn up shirt his brother usually wore under his head. Blinking slowly but then figuring Darius had just put it there to help him sleep before he left. Smiling some and curling up bit to try and get a little bit more rest. It not accuring to him that Darius had not already returned, though before he could figure that out he was already fast asleep. As a couple more hours passed into the morning he had woken again from his nap. Stretching a little more before sitting up with a smile and looking around. Not seeing his brother he blinked, being confused. Darius always came back before he woke up. Quickly getting up and grabbing Darius' shirt before peeking out of one of the holes in the dumpster to see it was indeed day out and it had been for some time. Frowning deeply before quickly rushing out of the dumpster as fast as he could crawl out. It being much easier to get out than in.

Now standing in the alley beside the dumpster, the child held his brothers shirt close as he looked about. Sure enough the streets were busy with carriages and the side walks with people. Not seeing any other small boy rushing towards his location he gulped and was always fearing the worst. Shaking a little as this had never happened before and had no clue what to do. Doing the only thing he could think of and called out for his brother. "D-dar? Darrr!?" Almost whimpering as he waited for a reply yet nothing came. Turning around to look deeper down the alley that remained rather dark despite the sun being out. Looking around the best he could without going further in the alley. "D-dar this isn't funny!" Oh if only it were a joke, as he knew Darius wouldn't ever scare him like this. Though right now he wished he did.

Seeing no movement or sound come from deeper down the alley he turned back around to face the busy sidewalk he had just been looking at and felt his grip on the shirt tighten. Slowly stepping just out of the alley to look this way and that to search for his brother. Many had noticed the little one being alone, but only a couple had bothered to turn their heads to look at the boy who looked right back, eyes obviously pleading for help though the people only turned their heads forward again to continue walking. This hurt a bit, but had been told many times by Darius not to expect them to do anything in the first place so he didn't let it bother him for too long before he knew he had to get going. It was only this busy in the afternoon and that meant Darius was far too late to return and it was pointless waiting here any longer. Little feet running across the pavement as he searched every spot around town they mainly spent their day at. Staying away from the fountain though for now as he knew very well how dangerous it could be to be there alone, even as an adult.

From alleys, to the corner of stores, to even where they used to live before the accident happened. Draven had spent hours searching all over for Darius. His hunger growing, but all he wanted was his brother and he couldn't find him as he finished his search around their by now occupied old home. Walking to the curb of the street and falling down on his butt. Looking down both ways of the street. Eyes slowly watering up as he was now not only hungry, but scared, worried, and worst of all. Alone. Tears falling down his cheeks as he began to sob into his hands. Lost, having no clue what to do without his big brother there to guide him. Spending a good bit just bawling his eyes out before he heard a commotion and looked up, vision slightly blurry with so many tears welled up in his eyes. Having to rub his already red eyes clear of the tears so he could better see the passing by group of people rushing towards what could only be where the fountain was. It was the only place they could be headed if they were going that way he thought. Slowly getting up and running down a shortcut he and Darius had found a couple of years ago. Beings it was the one place he hadn't checked and with more people around, he figured it be safer to check for his brother.

The path wasn't exactly the greatest, especially since it was through a grassy field that hadn't been cut ever since they found the place, and even then it looked as if it hadn't been taking care of years before as the grass was just about taller the little guy hurriedly running through it as fast as those small legs of his could carry him, wanting to get there in hopes of finding his big brother and getting this terrible day over with. After a good bit of doing his best to guess where he was going by memory, and not tripping on the plentiful amount of sticks here and there, he finally got through the last bit of grass and fell off a curb with an audible 'oof', getting a couple of scratches, but nothing he wasn't used to. Before getting up he looked around for that crowd of people who he had seen earlier. At first not spotting them but when he looked towards where the fountain had actually been he blinked as he had seen a large crowd gathered around. But none of the people he had seen looked anything like the people from before. They were in the poorer, more ragged looking wear, like his own. The people he had seen before were the 'common' folk who had normal lives, more or less. Regular income and the like. This area being more the 'bad' part of town, even though Noxus itself was known for being the Hell of Earth.

Finally getting to picking himself up before quickly walking over to the crowd to see what was the big fuss about. His small size making it just about impossible to see past the many legs in front of him. Frowning as he didn't bother trying to say 'excuse me' or anything, knowing well he'd just get pushed away or even worse, kicked in the face for bothering the people. He was stuck, the poor thing seeing that the entire area was surrounded and knew he didn't have much longer until the rest of those other people showed up and crowded the place even further. Biting his lower lip as he knew he had to take the chance and squeeze through, what if Darius was somewhere in there! Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the small child began to try and squeeze his way past the many legs of adults who would look down and raise a brow to the child's actions. Some giving no more than a glare while others kicked their leg slightly and ended up shoving him right into another's and causing them to become angry with the small one, but lucky for him they soon looked right back to the center of the crowd. Now simply on his hands and knees as he tried to squirm past every one. Taking more time than he thought to get past everybody but when he finally pushed past the last of the people and got a good look at what was grabbing everyone's attention, his eyes went wide and mouth dropped. The sight nearly shattering what little was left of the innocent boy's heart.

His poor eyes, that had already shed so many tears, began to well up once more. seeing that body laid out next to the fountain, a pool of blood formed under the still body which had seem to be left there for a good bit by now. Draven's hands forming into small fists as he began to shake from not being able to handle the sight of seeing his own brother lying there on the cold pavement of the cracked sidewalk. Dead, or what he assumed anyways. "D, darius..?" He asked quietly, knowing well he wouldn't receive an answer. Slowly reaching up with a hand towards the lifeless body for a moment before the hand began to close into a shaking fist. Returning it to the pavement along with his other hand that balled up into a fist as well as the boy looked to the ground and freely cried with clenched teeth and shut eyes. Few around him bothering to look down to even acknowledge the poor little one's suffering and instead, paid more attention to the guards that began to break up the crowd and move in and do their job of cleaning up the mess someone left for them. Not even bothering to look again, Draven had gotten up and did his best to rush away from the scene beings the guards knew the two brothers as nothing more than trouble-makers. Retreating back the way he came through the shortcut, to run and hide until things died down.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

There were many mean things that people had done to Draven. Many people that you would call evil and what have you for what they had done to the boy. Kicked, spat on, shoved, any kind of mistreatment you could think of had most likely happened to the boy and his brother at some point. But this, this was by far the worst. Wearing a smirk on her face as she watched the small boy run off into the tall grass to escape the guards before he was noticed. The woman looked down to the small child in front of her. Darius. Holding his shoulder to make sure he would not run off after his brother. The illusionist, Leblanc had made a little illusion of Darius dying to trick poor little Draven into thinking he was all alone now. Darius having been told if he tried to make a single move that Draven would actually be killed in front of him and there was no world Darius could imagine his little brother's life being taken away so early.  
_

Running through the streets with tears in his eyes, trying to get as far away as possible from the scene that had broke his tiny heart, Draven fled as far as his little legs could take him, rushing past the legs of many who just looked on in curiosity as to why the there was a little child running through the streets alone before continuing about their day soon after. Draven finally getting tired he found a small alley way to run into and plop down against a stained wall where the two brothers had once found to hide away from some old man they had stolen an apple from. Panting and huffing as he tried his best to keep his eyes clear of tears, the small one tried desperately to think of what to do. There was no Darius, and he was the one who always thought of what to do to survive. How would he make it without his big brother? There was no orphanage to go to. These thoughts and others rushing through Draven's mind as he reached up and held his head with both hands, beyond frustrated as he wanted to scream but knew that would do no good. Soon distracted by the sound of footsteps entering the alley way.

Gasping, he looked to his left where he heard the footsteps come from and stood up, ready to try and run, even though there was only a dead end to his right. Seeing a tall, slender figure standing at the end of the alley. It was a female obviously by the way the blacked out silhouette looked and he was unsure if she was friendly or not. Hearing the sound of her heels clacking against the concrete as she closed in, gulping and head raising as he watched her body and facial features become visible. It was a white haired woman named Riven. Having no idea who it was though of course he simply backed away. Whimpering quietly as he didn't know what to think of the woman who was in the silliest of outfit. A bunny one! It looked like she had worked at some sort of club. She must have just came from work or something to be walking around like that. A look of worry on the woman's face as she looked down to the small child who was sitting in this alley all by himself. Seeing tears staining his cheeks and the ragged clothes he wore, it was clear to her he was upset, as well as being homeless and alone. As to why she did not know. Seeing how scared he looked she slowly bent down to try and get on the boy's eye level. The woman finally speaking as Draven seemed to slowly calm. "There, there, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." That was debatable by Draven as many had lied to them about such things before. The woman's voice was sweet though. Motherly sounding if he could say so. Frowning still but slowly standing straight instead of looking ready to try and run between her legs. Taking a step forward towards her as he had nowhere else to go and couldn't really not trust anyone anymore. He needed someone, and she was probably his only hope. The woman seeing him ease up to her she gave a small smile. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked. Draven's mouth opening as if ready to speak but no words came from his lips. Head looking down and his eyes moving this way and that as he thought of some lie to make up as he usually did. Not liking to admit to being homeless even though it was a bit obvious. Finally managing to come up with something he looked up to the woman and spoke. "I-I.." At least he thought he had something to say. Not long before his eyes welled up and his bottom lip quivered as he looked down and rubbed his eyes. "I dunno anymore." He said before softly sobbing before the woman.

Riven looked down with a frown now. Reaching up slowly and planting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Oh no, don't cry. It's going to be okay." Not knowing what had just happened to the boy, or else she probably wouldn't have said that. Draven just sobbing away as he had done so much already. It wasn't his fault though, he had just had bad luck recently. Really, REALLY bad luck. Seeing the boy continue sobbing, the woman hesitated at first, but soon took him into a loving, embrace. Wrapping her arms around him tightly and continuing to attempt to calm the boy down. "Shhh, shhh..." Doing her best to calm the boy who slowly did so. His sobbing easing to a halt as he simply sniffled in her grip. Leaning against the woman as he wiped his nose. Tears staining Riven's chest, but not minding as the boy rested his head against it, not having had this for a long time since his mom died. Soon enough doing his best to stand on his tippy toes and hug the woman back. His small arms having a hard time managing to wrap around her. This causing Riven to give a bit more of a smile and raised a hand to gently run it through his hair and make him feel a little better.

Staying embraced in her loving hold for a bit longer before the boy tried to wiggle away and step back again. Wiping the tears on his cheeks away the best he could before looking back up to her and holding his hands together as the boy spoke up. "T-thank you miss." Looking back down and seeming to start walking for the start of the alley. Riven smiling and was about to reply with a 'you're welcome' but watched as he began to leave and was curious to where he was going. Quickly walking ahead of him then stopping in front of him to try and keep him there. "Woah, where are you going little guy?" Draven stopping and frowned as he looked back up to the lady, curious as to what she wanted from him. "I-I was gonna go back to uh...Uhm." Reaching back and rubbing his head as he tried to think of a place before just twiddling his thumbs some. "Somewhere.." Riven simply smiled and took a knee before him and lifted a hand to his chin to help the shy little boy keep eye contact with her. "Silly guy, I know you don't have anywhere to go." Draven frowning deeply at this point as a sniffle came from him as he thought about it. She was right. There really was nowhere to go. Sighing and cleaning his face some with his ragged shirt. Riven just trying to think before giving a bit of a bigger smile. "You should come with me." Trying to sound nice and calm for the boy so he would hopefully give her a chance. Draven hearing this and blinking before looking back up with big curious eyes. "H-huh? Really?" Tilting his head some as he didn't think anyone would ever be nice enough to offer such a thing to the homeless lad. Riven just gave a nod of her had at first but spoke soon after. "Mhm, A nice cozy little bed with your name on it is there if you like?"

Draven still didn't fully know what to think of the offer as it swam through his mind for a bit. Thinking of all that has happened and how it'd be nice to finally get off the streets. Only wishing his brother were here for this. Finally after a minute or two or thinking the boy looked back up to the woman and slowly nodded. "O-okay.." Riven's face lit up with glee as she was happy the little one accepted her offer and soon reached out and grabbed the boy by under his arms and hefted him up, causing the boy to blink as he was curious to what she was doing. Soon after picking him up, she had set him on her hip, holding his back with one arm and running a hand through his dirty brown hair with the other. "We'll get you all nice and cleaned up and then have a nice meal. I know you must be starving!" As if on que the boy's stomach growled some and Draven moved a hand over it with a frown and nodded to her slowly. Wiggling some on the woman's hip as if trying to get comfortable. He hadn't been held like this since his mother had died. Trying not to think about it though as he leaned against Riven and clinged to odd bunny suit. Making sure he was ready to go first before turning and heading on out of the alley and onto the sidewalk to begin walking home and Get Draven started on his new life.


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

(I kind of got too many ideas while writing this chapter and got a bit distracted while typing it. I feel like it runs on for too long and may just cut it down later on, but for now, I really wanted to get another chapter out. This one being really casual and just getting a good setting going. I hope y'all enjoy it!)

It wasn't that long of a walk as Riven didn't live that far from work which was close to where she had found the little tyke. Still holding him close against her side, holding him up with one arm under his tush and the other wrapped around his back. Keeping a good grip and helping him feel safe as she walked through the town towards home. The boy resting on her hip just held onto her as she walked, looking around at the places they passed, knowing mostly all of them. Along the way he had been looking Riven over a good bit. He was mainly trying to figure out what the outfit was for. Being a bit too shy to ask though. She had been looking down at him every now and then to make sure he was okay, noticing the looks he gave her bunny outfit and smiled some to him, figuring since he was just a child, an adult wearing something like this must have confused him. She wasn't quite sure if she should tell him why beings where she worked at the Noxus strip club as a waitress and doubting he didn't know where it was from it being one of the most well known places in town. She didn't want him wandering about one day while she was at work and coming inside to see her. That would be a very awkward situation for her to explain to him. As long as he didn't speak up about it, she wouldn't bother mentioning it herself.

After some time of a nice, quiet walk home, they arrived. Seeing her heading towards the specific house, Draven looked it over curiously. Ooo'ing as he found the exterior of her home rather fancy looking. A one story, white painted house with a well kept lawn in front beside the walkway that led to the front door which she walked towards, keeping her one arm under Draven while using the other to dig into the purse she had hanging on her other shoulder. Fishing out her keys and getting the right one before sticking it in the doorknob and unlocking it. Slipping the key out and dropping them back in her purse. Turning the knob and pushing the door open. As she walked through, Draven suddenly felt the sweet scent of what smelled like cinnamon apples. Not having ever gotten to taste one, but every time he had been around the bakery. There was a random selection of sweets the owner had sitting out on a window to attract customers and what not. Those apples having been up there once and he just loved it. Now realizing he'd be living in a house that smelled like it was made out of cinnamon apples, he became really happy! Riven blinking as she watched and heard the boy sniff at the air some. Then realizing what he was doing, she just moved a hand up to stroke his hair some. While he busied himself with that, she shut the door and locked the top and bottom lock. Now having a child, this would be a very important thing to do from now on, even though it already was with just herself living there, though she was very capable of taking care of herself. Seeing the little one had his fill on smelling she began walking through the house, figuring it'd be nice to show all of the house to him so he'd know where everything to was.

She thought the living room could be first. Actually not putting him down so he could walk on his own as she enjoyed holding him like this. Draven not seeming to complain at all as he had his head leaning on her chest some and still looking around. Entering the living room, Draven made another ooo'ing motion with his lips. Riven giggling as she watched him look over the room. She was obviously somewhat wealthy with how fancy and nice everything was. A tan carpet beneath them that seemed to be all around the house except for the kitchen which had an entrance to it right next to the current room. Looking the area over some more, he saw the comfy couch in the center of the room with a nice clear glass table sitting somewhat in front of it. On the wall ahead of both the table and couch was a wide, flat screen T.V that was sitting on a large stand that had spaces filled with what looked like movies. Wondering what kind they were, but for now he looked around more.

On the right wall there were two windows, currently closed and drapes covering them to keep the sunlight out, but she soon went over and slid the drapes out of the way, then opened the windows up, never leaving them open when she was out of the house. After opening both of them up she looked down to the child and spoke. "So, do you like it so far?" She asked curiously, even though they only had been in the hallway and living room so far. Draven looked up to her and nodded quickly. "Mhm! It's really nice, miss." She smiled happily in return but then was reminded that she hadn't even told him her name yet as well as she didn't know his. "Oh, you don't have to call me that sweetie. You can call me Riven~" He blinked before his cheeks turned a bit of red at her calling him sweetie. "Th-that's a really pretty name!" He liked complimenting women. He knew they liked attention as well as himself. "I'm Draven!" Saying it rather proudly as if he was glad to have the name. She gave a small giggle at the compliment. "Well thank you, Draven~" She said, giving him a couple pats on the back. Wiggling against her, enjoying the pats, he leaned against her some more before they'd head on into the kitchen. This room was almost as big as the living room. His house had a really small kitchen, but this one was so big, it even had an island in the middle of it. The floor made of white square tiles with black stripes outlining them. Looking down, the floor being so clean he swore he could have seen his reflection. Her house was so nice and tidy, he thought to himself. He liked helping his mom keep the house clean whenever he could so he'd happily do his best to help her keep the place up to shape.

Letting him scan the room before Riven walked over to the large fridge and opened up the right door which where all the normal stuff was kept. Milk, meat, and what not. "You can have anything you like." She said, pausing for a moment as she thought and then continued. " But make sure you come tell me if you want to make anything that might make a mess, okay?" She asked, giving him a questionable look. Knowing how messy boys could be. He seemed dazed for a moment, never seeing so much food in one place for such a long time. Shaking his head as he came back to his senses and looked up to her. Nodding some, not knowing exactly what she said, but he heard most of it...He thinks. She just gave a soft smile and closed the door before heading to the guest room where her friends usually slept when they slept over. Coming up to the door and opening it before pushing it open and reached over to the right to flip the switch on and light up the room. It was your average sized room. Enough space for everything necessary. A bed, closet, couple of nightstands on both sides of the bed with lamps atop of them. Some extra space but just being a guest room, she didn't really put anything else in it in case of the person bringing any belongings they wanted to put somewhere. "And this will be your very own room!"She said excitedly to the little one. Draven looking over the room curiously. In his old home, his room was much more…'Child friendly'. This room looked so plain and boring, even though they could fix it up for him of course. He wore a small frown which she spotted instantly. Gaining an upset look of her own. "What's wrong, Draven? You don't like it?" The boy was twiddling his thumbs like he did in the alley. "N-no it's nice, but uhm...Can I...Sleep in your room with you?" He asked, looking up to her with those innocent little eyes of his. He usually always slept with his mother or even his brother at times. He was a cuddly little guy and as most little ones, he was scared of the dark and being alone. This surprised her a bit but then just gave a warm, motherly look and pulled him a bit closer. "Of course dear." She said. Hugging him rather close which he of course hugged back and just buried his head in her chest a bit. Feeling safe and secure with her like this. Staying like that for a good bit before she'd pull him away just a bit and leaned down, giving his forehead a smooch with her soft feeling lips. This causing the little boy's cheeks to grow red. Raising his tiny hands up to cover his cheeks as if embarrassed, causing the woman to chuckle a bit. He simply hid his face against her chest for the moment, not minding and simply moving on after turning the light off as well as closing the door.

Heading towards her room and entering. After turning the light on, Draven pulled his face away from her to look around the room. Being a good bit larger than the guest room, a queen size bed in the middle with a covered window above it. In the far left corner was a closet with sliding doors. Close to it was a large dresser with what must have been the largest mirror he had ever seen mounted onto it. On the other side of the room was a door that led to a personal bathroom for her room with a shower and all. Walking towards it and entering before she'd move over to the tub and got down on her knees. Reaching over, turning the hot and cold faucet around 'till the water felt warm and just right for him. She had put him down by now. Looking over into the tub curiously and then up to her. "Let's get you washed up, hm?" She asked. The boy typically didn't like baths but under the circumstances, he was beyond grateful for one. He grabbed his shirt, ready to take it off but then thought and lowered it back down. His cheeks turning red once more as he felt a bit weird undressing in front of her. Staring for a moment before she made an 'o' shape with her lips and got up. "Sorry, I'll wait in the room for you to wash up." Turning around and leaving as well as shutting the door. Standing by it for a bit as she waited. A good five to ten minutes she'd gently knock and lean against the door. "Everything okay in there, sweetie?" She constantly worried about him as any mother would about their child. Not that she was a mother or him being her child, but nonetheless, she cared deeply about him after finding him alone on the streets. Draven was just soaking in the tub. Looking at how dirty the water became from a good while of dirt building up on him. Sticking his tongue out and going 'bleh' in disgust, but continued to wash himself off. Hearing Riven he called back to her. "Yes ma'am, almost done!" And within a few minutes he did finish up, crawling out of the tub and drying himself up with a towel before wrapping it around himself. Walking up to the door and reaching up to turn the knob to let her in. Smiling up to her as the woman looked him over. He looked squeaky clean! Riven giving him a smile before stepping past and looking into the tub. Seeing how brown the water became she knew she'd need to clean the tub some after draining it. Looking down and then gently picking up Draven who blinked before she sat down and placed him on her lap. Looking at her with curiosity before seeing her grab a box of q-tips. Pulling a couple out before she got to cleaning out his ears. The boy tilting his head in a weird way, though seemed to enjoy the soft fuzz rubbing around in his ears. She made sure to check them after each rubbing and yup, they were dirty. But looked much better after a few cleanings. Draven just sat there in his towel, looking up to her with a big, closed smile. Not minding if she kept doing it at all. Just patting his wet hair before putting the q-tips back and then stood up. Holding onto him with one arm while she picked his dirty clothes up with the other. She just remembered how she should have thrown his clothes in the washer once he started washing himself. Oh well, she thought. She'd just give him something to wear in the meantime. Setting him down on the bed and opened her closet. Digging through it for a bit before finding a plain, black t-shirt. Walking back over to him and gently putting it on him. The boy looking over and seeing it was a bit big for him. Not seeming bothered by it though and just smiled up at her. She thought about how nothing she had for underwear would fit him, or...be something he'd want to wear anyways, so he'd just be fine with the towel for now. "I'll need to go shopping for clothes as soon as I can." She said as she picked him back up and carried him towards the kitchen.

Walking back into the tile floored room and going over to a table that had four chairs set up. Pulling one out and placing him down on it she leant over in front of him and spoke. "Is there anything specific you'd like, dear?" She asked curiously and watched the boy think before gently shaking his head. Giving a simple nod and ruffling his hair some. "I'll make you a sandwich then." Turning and walking towards the fridge that had a bread box right by it on the counter. Taking out some white bread and then went digging in the fridge before pulling out some ham and cheese. Shutting the door and placing the two things on the side as she remembered something. Picking up one piece of bread at a time and delicately peeling the crust off of the edges. Some of her friends that had children had always told her about them asking for the crust to be taken off and figured Draven being as young as he was, he would like the same. Placing the crust to the side and then placing the ham and cheese on one piece of bread before placing the other piece on top. A plain sandwich! Placing it on a small plate and moving over to the microwave before opening the door and putting it in, setting the timer and then letting it cook. Once it finished she took it out and walked right over to Draven, sliding the plate onto the table in front of him. Giving a kind smile and rubbing him on the back. "There you go, sweetie." The boy had been waiting patiently. Kicking his legs that dangled off of the chair before seeing the plate slide over in front of him. Gaining a big smile and then looked up to her. "Thank you, Ms. Riven!" Saying it as if she was a teacher of his. With no hesitation he took the sandwich into his small hands and began to nibble on it. Making sounds of enjoyment as he filled his mouth nibble by nibble. Riven had moved over to sit in the chair beside him, gently rubbing his back as he enjoyed what he made for her. She'd clean the mess up on the counter later.

As the boy ate, there was a sudden knock on the door. Riven's head moving up to look towards it before figuring it was one of her friends that had come to visit. They came over quite often, not that she minded that, though right now she would have prefered to have some alone time with the boy and letting him get used to things. Though she supposed with her friends coming over as much as they did, that'd be something he'd need to get used to. Grabbing his shoulder gently and pulling him close before leaning over and giving the side of his head another smooch, letting him know to finish eating. He didn't seem to mind the kiss this time, even stopping his nibbling to turn and hug her before letting go and returning to his sandwich. She pushed her chair out some so she could stand. Walking over to the door and looking through the small hole in the door to see who it was on the other side. There stood a certain red-head woman that seemed to be waving at the eye-hole as if knowing she was being looked at. Riven giving a roll of her eyes before leaning back and then unlocking the door and opening it for the other woman. Holding the door open but standing in the way for the moment. "Hey, Katarina." She said with a friendly smile. This being one of her closer friends. Kat returned the smile and nodded to you. "And hello to you, Rivvy~" She teased. That being a nickname some of her friends had given her. Riven just sighing as she didn't really like it, but also didn't complain to them about it and did her best to ignore it. Just giving a grin, Kat continued to talk. "So I figured I'd just drop by and hang out with ya. Relax some before the match tomorrow." Riven listened and nodded but then blinked at the last part. "Match?" She asked. Soon thinking and then face-palming and making an agitated sound before speaking. "Ugh, I completely forgot. Kat just shook her head. "As usual! Glad I came by now, aren't ya~?" Riven just rolled her eyes once more. "Oh shut up." She then remembered about the little one and continued. "Oh uh, yeah I should tell you something before you come in." Kat had tilted her head curiously as Riven had a bit of a worried look on her face. "So, I found this little kid on the streets. He was alone and seemed so helpless. I couldn't leave him there all by himself. Sooo...I asked him and he was alright with coming home with me. Now he's in there eating what I think is his first actual thing to eat in who knows how long." Katarina just listened on with a blank look on her face. It took her a bit to comprehend what she had been told. Soon she found herself moving towards Riven before forcing her way past the woman. Riven being confused for a moment before quickly following after her. Kat heading straight for the kitchen before stopping dead in her tracks as she spotted the little boy who was finishing the last bit of his sandwich. Riven coming up beside Kat and frowned a bit at seeing Kat's expression of disbelief. "Holy shit..You were serious." Kat whispered to the white haired woman beside her. Riven staying quiet for the moment before watching the redhead begin stepping towards the little one. Trusting her not to hurt him, but not wanting him to panic she walked up to the left side of his chair while Kat had stepped up on the right. Draven hearing the footsteps he blinked and looked around before jumping a bit to seeing Katarina first. Nearly falling out of the chair, but Riven was there to catch him. A frown on his face as he stared up to the slightly intimidating woman. Riven just calmly rubbing his shoulders as she spoke. "Draven, this is Katarina. A good friend of mine." Draven looking up to Riven and then back to Kat who still had a bit of a shocked look on her face. "Hello there...Draven." She said, this making Draven smile. "Hello Ms. Katarina!" He was a friendly little guy and meeting a friend of Riven's was rather exciting for the boy. Riven was happy to see him being just fine with Kat. Not wanting to be rude to the little guy, Kat offered a slight smile and slowly reached up, hesitantly ruffling his hair some while looking up to Riven. "So what, you're like his mom now?" This causing the two to blink in unison and then look at each other. Draven just staring at her curiously and almost looking like he was hoping for her to say yes. Riven seemed unsure and lost for a moment. She had honestly never thought she'd had become a mother. But after giving a long, hard thought, and thinking about how this orphan needed someone like that in her life, a soft, motherly look appeared on her face. "Yes. Draven is my little one now." Draven gasped and suddenly jumped up in the chair, turning to her and clinging to her, squeezing her tightly. "Mommy!" He said excitedly. He had missed calling someone that for so long now. Riven felt her heart melt a little to that word he just called her. Quickly wrapping her arms around him, giving a gentle hug and stroking his hair. Katarina was a bit surprised, having mainly been joking but seeing Riven had taken her serious. She just stared for the moment, unsure how to feel about this, just letting the two have their moment. The two pulling away from each other after Riven gave him one last squeeze. Draven sitting back down in the chair, giving Riven the biggest smile he ever had on his face. Riven had just moved down to kiss his forehead like she had done before. Wiggling a bit in the chair and blushing deeply at being embarrassed from being kissed in front of Kat. Trying to hide his cheeks with his hands again. Kat finding this adorable, easily warming up to the kid. "Heh, he's making me a little jealous of you, Riven." Kat said, gently rubbing the boy's head again. "Well, he's mine, you'll have to get your own~" Riven teased her back and stuck her tongue out a bit. Kat now being the one to roll her eyes before moving her hand away from the boy. Katarina thought for a moment before looking to Riven. "Can I speak with you in your room for a moment?" Riven gave a blink before looking down to the little one, figuring it was about him. Just giving a nod before heading for her room after telling Draven that he could go watch T.V if he wanted while he waits. Just tilting his head as he was wondering why he couldn't go with but just shrugged and slid out of his chair. Taking the dirty plate over to the counter and sliding it into the sink so he could clean later. Going back to the living room and crawled up onto the couch before getting comfy and watched T.V while he waited for the two to finish talking.

Entering Riven's room and shutting the door behind them. Kat crossed her arms and gave Riven a concerned look as she spoke. "And exactly what do you plan to do with him tomorrow? Are you gonna leave him here all by himself?" Kat said, sounding worried, actually caring for the child she just met. Though she was more worried about what would happen to Riven if anything happened to her now adopted child. Riven blinked and thought about it. She didn't quite like the idea of him being home alone. Especially in the town they lived in. Giving it a bit more thought before smiling some. "Well, I could always take him with us to the match tomorrow? I'm sure he would have a lot of fun watching one of those. He is a boy after all, they like violent stuff, right?" She said, not knowing much about children, let alone boys. Kat thought it over and then gave a nod before speaking up. "Yeah, I guess that could work, but I think we should get someone to sit with him and make sure he doesn't go running off somewhere." The two went quiet for a moment as they thought over who'd be suitable to handle such a task. KAt seemed to struggle while Riven had gained a bright smile and spoke up to the red-head. "Sona!" Kat blinking at the suggestion. "Sona..?" She said as if having her doubts. Riven simply keeping her smile as Sona was another one of her good friends. "Yeah, she's on one of her tours with her band. I was actually going to go with her show this week. I'm sure if I asked, she wouldn't mind watching him." Kat's feel on the idea didn't seem to change. Not thinking having a mute watch a child was the best idea, but she decided not to argue and just nodded her head. "Alright, I guess she'll do." Kat said before Riven nodded back and they both headed back out to the living room.

The two women walked into the living room, seeing a tiny little Draven just relaxing into the couch, staring at the T.V with a smile as he was watching some silly cartoon, causing him to giggle every now and then, but soon saw Riven and Kat and then reached for the remote before turning the show off and then turned to the two with a big smile on his face. The two just giving a smile in return before Riven spoke up. "Hey Draven, guess what. You get to go with me and Katarina to our match tomorrow, and you'll get to see another one of my good friends~!" She said it with a lot of excitement, as if expecting him to be excited for it as much as she was, though all she got was a confused look on his face. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Match?" He asked curiously. Riven blinking but then realizing she never told him what she was/what she did besides her actual job. "Oh, right, I'm sorry I never told you. Me and Katarina here are these people called 'Champions'. We fight other champions on the Fields of Justice. A lot of people from all over the world come to watch every time a match happens. It's just a thing we all do for fun!" Well, it was partly fun except for the painful parts of getting your butt kicked every now and then. Draven had just listened on with a tilt of his head before thinking and then smiling before throwing his hands up. "Yay, I get to see mommy and Ms. Kat fight things!" He just wanted to be happy for Riven, not exactly liking violence, but it's what his new mother enjoyed so he would have to get used to it.

The two of them smiled a bit more as they saw he enjoyed the idea of getting to come with them. Riven reaching down and ruffling his brown hair again before then reaching down to gently pick him up and cradle him in her arms once more. She couldn't get over how she had her own little one now. Smooching his forehead which he seemed to just giggle about as her lips felt ticklish on his skin. Kat simply watched with the same smile before thinking and looking out of one of the windows. Seeing how dark it was getting she looked back to the two and spoke. "Well, I think I should go home now and get ready for tomorrow." She reached over to give the boy a pat on the head and moved in to give Riven a side hug before heading for the door. Riven simply hugged her back and gave a little bit of a wave to the red-head. Draven waving excitedly to her. "Goodbye Ms. Katarina!" Kat just chuckled a bit before blowing the two a kiss as she stood in the open doorway, teasing the little one a bit before shutting the door and leaving the two alone once more.

Riven stood there for a moment, giving her child some tight squeezes and rubbing her cheek against his for a moment. This causing the boy to blush some as he received so much affection from the white-haired woman. Not minding at all as he just clinged to her some once more. Giving a warm, motherly look before walking over to the door and locking it back up. Next moving to the windows and closing them and pulling the drapes back over them. Going about the house a little to make sure everything was right and she could go to sleep without worrying about anything. By the time she finished and had entered her room, Draven was half asleep in her arms. Eye-lids struggling to stay up. She found this adorable as she walked over to the side of her bed, pulling the covers down before placing the boy down on the bed and slowly pulled the covers over his small body. Seeing him instantly cling to one of the pillows and rub his head against the soft, fluffy thing as if not feeling something so soft in forever! She just watched him get comfy for a moment before making sure he was turned over and then began to take off her outfit, having meant to get into something more comfortable when they first got home, but she was too distracted by taking care of the little one before herself.

It was so nice to finally get out of those heels. Slipping them off and kicking them a bit to the side. Watching him rest for the moment before just deciding to go to the bathroom to change as she didn't want to risk having the little one waking up in the middle of her switching to her jammies. Walking in and slowly shutting the door as she stripped out of her work outfit and tossed it all into a little hamper she kept in there. Slipping the simple pajamas right on. Doing a few more things like brushing her teeth and such before coming out and tiptoed right on over to the bed. Slipping in ever so slowly as she came up and hugged Draven from behind. Pulling him as close as she could without squeezing too hard as she didn't want to hurt him. Seeing him squirm a bit before turning to actually cling to her. Rubbing his face all over where she held him. It was hard not to give a little of a 'd'aaw' at this action, so instead she just cupped his head and pulled him slightly closer. It was the calmest, loveliest night in her life and she cherished every moment of it before letting herself drift off into a long, awaited sleep.

(I decided to actually finish the chapter properly, even though I ended up adding even more. Also as you may have noticed, the characters are really nothing like how they would really act. I really just couldn't think of an easy way to do this with their canon personalities. So I hope you enjoy my version of it. I'll just be working on the next chapter and working on introducing one of my favorite League characters!)

(Second note. I finally came back to this story, not going to be super active with it but I do plan to try and get farther with it. I edited some stuff for this to make it better and less..Meh, but will get back to fully finishing it and then adding the 5th about Darius.)


End file.
